Lewis's Golisopod
| image= | caption=Lewis' Golisopod| location=Route 9| catchepnum=SM054| catchepname=A Bright Future for Wimpod!| prevonum=767| evo1num=768| evolution=1| firstevoep=SM092| firstevoname=Brave Heart - Spooky Trial!| firststagename=Wimpod| numeps1=43| epnum=SM049| epname=Wimpod's Brave Heart!| current=With Lewis| java1=Unknown| enva1=Unknown| java2=Unknown| enva2=Unknown| }} Lewis' Golisopod (Japanese: ルイスのグソクムシャ Ruisu's Gusokumusha) is the fourth Pokémon that Lewis caught in the Alola region. History Golisopod first appeared as a Wimpod in Wimpod's Brave Heart!, living with a group of other Wimpod near the ocean. Their home was being overrun by a group of Corsola, although the Wimpod were too scared to do anything about it. Witnessing Lewis' Aipom battle the Corsola, Wimpod became inspired by his bravery and helped Aipom battle the Corsola. After running the Corsola out of his home, Wimpod decided to follow Lewis. Wimpod continued to follow Lewis, with the intent of asking to join his team, but was too afraid to make his presence known. Eventually, in A Bright Future for Wimpod!, it finally overcame its fear and revealed itself in order to protect Aipom from a wild Gumshoos. After Aipom defeats the Gumshoos, Wimpod finally asks Lewis if he can join his team. Lewis accepts and catches Wimpod in a Poké Ball. Lewis often attempted to use Wimpod in battle, but the Turn-Tail Pokémon would activate his Wimp Out Ability at the sight of his opponent to return to his Ball. Lewis used Wimpod as his first Pokémon during his Thrifty Megamart trial in Brave Heart - Spooky Trials! ''Wimpod used his Sand Attack to reduce the Totem Mimikyu's visibility. Wimpod was then hit by Mimiku's Shadow Claw and went back into its Poké Ball via Wimp Out. Lewis later sent Wimpod out as his final Pokémon. Wimpod remained afraid of his opponent, but Lewis encouraged him to be brave and try his best. Wimpod took several of Mimikyu's attacks, but was unable to fight back due to his paralysing fear. Ultimately, as Mimikyu fired a powerful Shadow Ball, Wimpod evolved into Golisopod after hearing Lewis' words of encouragement. Immediately learning Razor Shell, Golisopod cut straight through the Shadow Ball and charged at Mimikyu, attacking with Razor Shell. Golisopod also demonstrated that it had learned X-Scissor, using a combination of its new moves to defeat the Totem Mimikyu, earning Lewis the Ghostium Z. Lewis sent out Golisopod to battle Hau in ''A Z-Powered Rival Battle! He battled against Hau's Torracat and intercepted its Inferno Overdrive with Hydro Vortex, overpowering Torracat and knocking it out, thus winning the battle for Lewis. In The Shady Past of the Shady House!, Lewis used Golisopod to battle against Guzma's own Golisopod. The two seemed evenly matched until Guzma's Golisopod gained the upper hand by using Savage Spin-Out. Lewis and Wimpod then prepared to use Hydro Vortex to counter, but were stopped by Guzma. He gave Lewis a Buginium Z from his collection and told him to try it. Together, Lewis and Golisopod were able to pull off their own Savage Spin-Out, dealing enough damage to Guzma's Golisopod for Lewis' to defeat it with Sludge Bomb. Golisopod was Lewis' second Pokémon in his Grand Trial battle against Nanu in Night Out with Nanu! He faced off against Nanu's Krookodile, but was easily defeated despite the type advantage. In Revenge - Best Served Hot!, he battled Krookodile again in a rematch and won with a super-effective Razor Shell. Golisopod then faced off against Persian, who easily blocked his X-Scissor with Night Slash. Golisopod was then defeated by Power Gem. Personality and characteristics As a Wimpod, Golisopod was incredibly fearful of almost anything. Along with his fellow Wimpod, he was too scared to stop a group of Corsola from taking over his home and was incredibly frightened of Lewis upon first meeting him. Upon witnessing Aipom fighting the Corsola, Wimpod developed an admiration for him and decided to assist Aipom in fighting off the Corsola, showing that it can be brave when necessary. This admiration for Lewis and Aipom led Wimpod to leave his home and follow them, again showing a rare moment of bravery. When sent out to battle, Wimpod would often activate his Ability in order to return to the safety of his Poké Ball, having been frightened by the opponents he faced. Upon evolving, Golisopod's personality changed completely. No longer weighed down by crippling fear, Golisopod would battle without activating his Ability. He proved himself to be an incredibly powerful Pokémon, being able to defeat a Totem Mimikyu and Hau's Torracat without too much trouble. Moves used 'Z-Moves used' }} }} Category:Lewis' Pokemon